


Law & Order: MCU — Cover Art

by kultiras



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: marvel_bang, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Law & Order: MCU by amandajoyce118. Created for the Marvel Universe Big Bang 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law & Order: MCU — Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Law & Order: MCU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559890) by [amandajoyce118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandajoyce118/pseuds/amandajoyce118). 



> I had so much fun coming up with the cover art to go with this story. [amandajoyce118](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amandajoyce118/pseuds/amandajoyce118) created a story full of fantastic character relationships and interactions, and it was a joy creating this artwork for it.
> 
> The story name grabbed me and didn't let go, so I used the Law and Order title and credits as my inspiration for the artwork.
> 
> If you haven't already read it, [go check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2559890/chapters/5691686)!

[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/mbb-lampo-mcu-kultiras-final-color_zps965d7e36.jpg.html)

An alternate version of this art can be found [over here](http://i78.photobucket.com/albums/j100/pyroblaze18/mbb-lampo-mcu-kultiras-final-gray_zpsff27bebe.jpg). 


End file.
